Birth of An Automail Empress
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: ONESHOT We know the pasts of just about everyone in the FMA show. But there is just one person I belive needs more 'respect' if you will. R


Disclaimer: Insert original disclamer here..

--- Birth of the Automail Empress ---

The sounds of a woman's painful yelling ceased as a new sound rose into the darkened night air. A sound as soft as a kittens purr, but as loud as a constuction site in the middle of the city, erupted from the small house on the hill. Atop this hill sat a lone white house where only three windows were lit. That of the kitchen, the study and the master bedroom. Shadows walked across the curtained bedroom window as two or maybe three figures moved about to call forth the one man sitting alone in the study just across the hall. The kitchen remained empty for now and would not be occupied until early morning when the doctors and mid-wives left the new happy family to move about thier daily lives.

Five years later, that once new born baby girl was sitting just outside the house she was born in staring up at the white clouds rolling across the sea blue sky. A soft breeze blew by and rushed her soft golden hair across her face. Cluched to her chest was an old porselen doll that she loved dearly. Just yesturday, the doll's left arm was broken when it was tossed across the yard by the neighborhood boys. The last time the doll broek when she was younger, her grandfather repaired it. After all, he made it for her. But her grandfather had been dead for almost a year and no one was left to help her. After crying all night long, she relized that tears don't fix broken objects. Looking up at the sky she fought back tears.

"Stupid Dominic! Always breaking my things!"

She whiped her eyes on her sundress hem and leaned foward hugging her knees, resting her chin on her arms. Her golden locks hell over her arms and blew gently in the breeze. The doll's one good arm was tightly held in her hand as she remained sitting.

"Pinako, please don't sulk too long. your father will not be pleased. I understand your upset, but thwre is nothing that can be done. You can't fix the past."

Her mother exited the house, the screen door slamming closed as she sat next to her daughter.

"But look mommy! Baby Winry will never be the same again. She has no left arm!"

The tears began to flow once again as her mother comforted her.

"Maybe you can find something else to use as her arm. Like a stick. Maybe... a popcicle stick?"

Her mother smile and pulled out an ice pop from behind her back and handed it to Pinako. She smiled and took it, sucking on it instantly. Seeing her daughter was better, the mother headed back inside the house. While sucking on the pop, Pinako watched a wagon roll by. The owner walking next to it was wearing shorts. he was a young many maybe twenty. He was known in town for losing his leg in an accedient as a child. He now had a wooden limb. Watching him, Pinako noticed the limb looked realistic. Smiling, she finished her pop and ran inside the house.

After washing the stick clean, she sat donw on her bed with baby Winry and the stick. Just as the stick arm went into the broken arm socket, Pinako relised it looked nothing like an arm. The front door opened and closed and she knew her father was home. He worked down in the mill a mile away. Smiling, she ran downstairs to her father.

"Daddy! Can you make me something?"

"Sure little one, what are you looking for?"

Holding up her doll, she asked for an arm for her doll.

"Made of metal please..."

So her father took a paperclip and formed it into an arm with five fingers. When he handed it to his daughter, she was much happy. Running to her room, she grabbed her doll who was resting in the middle of the bed.

"Okay baby Winry, this is gonna hurt, I wont lie, but I will be gentle..."

And with that said, Pinako removed the doll's dress and slowly began to insert the paper clip into the broken arm socket...

Fifty Years Later

Pinako, long blonde hair faded to grey and held in a pointy bun behind her head stood over a patent resting in a bed in the top floor of her childhood house. By her side was her twelve year old granddaughter Winry holding tools as Pinako worked on a metal limb for a very close child friend of her's, Edward Elric.

"I wont lie Edward. This is going to hurt ;like hell. But I will try and be gentel as possible. Are you ready?"

The lady removed her long pipe and placed it on the table beside her. The boy on the bed noded his head and opened his eyes.

"I'm ready granny."

And with that said, the house and surrounding area was soon filled with the screams of a boy in much pain as each nerve ending was reattached to the metal limb until the boy had a good-as-new arm.

A/N - Practice makes perfect right? And note the little boy who kept breaking Pinako's things? Think back to episode 26 'Her Reason'. you'll under stand.

Please read my other stories under my profile. There isn't much, but it's what I got! 


End file.
